Never Letting Go
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “He said in the face of true love, we ought to never give up, even if the object of our affection is begging us to.” His words rang loud and clear, despite the loud, pouring rain. “I'm not giving up, Serena. I can't. I won't.” DS


"_He's gone. You can let go now."_  
"_I know. I don't want to."_

It seemed like just any other night. Drinking at the bar until her mind was numb. Numb from the pain.

She had a few cosmos, a few martinis, some champagne cocktails, but never drank enough to get her drunk, it was the same ritual every Friday night. Somewhat a reward for surviving the week without giving it all up and running to him.

This night, however, was different. Usually she had a drinking partner. Okay, Chuck. But he had some event that required his presence, so she was left alone, allowing all the leering men in suits to actually approach her.

Sighing, Serena asked for a diet coke, receiving a shocked look from the bartender. Nevertheless, he poured it for her, garnishing it with a lime. She held the straw to her lips, and spun around on her stool, feeling eyes gravitate to her.

She felt lonely without Chuck or anyone actually. She had no one she could actually trust besides him, her brother and Blair. And she couldn't have the latter two come drink with her either. Eric was too young, and Blair just wasn't as understanding as Chuck was.

She turns back to the bartender and asks if he can place an order to the kitchen. She needs some spaghetti. Now.

As she waits for her order, she seeks out a booth to sit in. She spots one not far away and picks up her diet coke, heading immediately for it.

She gets stopped by a twenty-something business man, dressed impeccably in a black linen suit. She's not exactly surprised, after all her outfit reeked of sex. Her outfit was nothing more than a short strapless red dress that falls neatly above her knees and gold heels that wrap around her ankles. Yup, it reeked of sex.

"Hey little miss. You dining alone tonight?" His southern accent was deeply pronounced in his voice. He sticks out a hand. "I'm Phillip Walsh."

She doesn't take it. "I'm actually waiting for my boyfriend." She lies, watching his hand fall to his side.

"Well it doesn't look like he's here, so why not knock back a few drinks with me?" He runs a hand through his artfully tousled dirty blonde hair and smiles at her, revealing perfect, toothpaste commercial teeth.

"No thanks." She shakes her head and tries to continue on to the booth, but he puts a hand on her arm.

"Hold up baby"

Another arm comes out of nowhere, wrapping itself around her waist. "I believe the lady said no. Now would you please stop making a move on my girlfriend?" She recognizes the voice, mouth dropping open slightly. He smiles down at her, his eyes shaded by aviators. "Was this guy harassing you, sweetie?"

Phillip puts his hands up. "Whoa there. She just looked a little lonely. I was trying to keep her company."

"Well I've got that covered." Dan replies, pressing Serena tightly to his side. "Now if you don't mind, I'd very much like to enjoy my evening with her."

Phillip leaves, but not before shooting Serena a wink and a smirk. She merely rolls her eyes as she turns to Dan. "He's gone, you can let go now." She cringes mentally, wondering why she decided to use those words.

He takes off the aviators, showing her his twinkling, warm brown eyes. "I know." He says softly. "I don't want to."

"Dan." She can't help but melt as he says those words. "I...I...will you have dinner with me?" She stumbles through her sentence, his smile making her even more nervous.

"Sure." He lets go of her waist and sits across from her in the small booth. "So, how, uh, are you?"

"In need of a drink. Thanks for saving me, even though I didn't really need saving." She smiles and plays absently with the menu on the table, even though she already ordered. As if reading her thoughts, a waitress walks up to her and sets down a steaming plate of spaghetti.

"No problem." He eyes the plate hungrily before turning his attention back to her. "I was thinking about you last night."

"Oh really?" She pushes the plate towards him, her own fork in the midst of stabbing a meatball. "Go on."

He fingers the tines of his fork quietly before sticking it into the spaghetti. "I had an urge to see you. So I came here."

"Oh." She swallows the bit of meatball she was chewing and sets her fork down. "So you just wanted to see me. Well, I'm here. Is it enough for you? To see me drowning my sorrows because you broke my heart?" Tears were starting to fall, creating small droplets on the red dress.

"No. Its never enough. It'll never be enough until I'm with you." He's now on the same side as she is, arms wrapped tightly around her, one hand stroking her hair.

She bats him away. "Get away from me!" She says, her voice low and sharp.

"No." He holds her tighter. "I'm not letting you go. If you want me to go, I want you to look me in the eye, and tell me you hate me. Tell me you never want to see me again. Tell me that I was a mistake." He challenges her, half of him petrified to death that she will actually say those things.

Instead she pushes him away, running from him. She runs out of the bar and into the rain, immediately being soaked. Still she stalks off as best as she can. Not a very easy thing to do, considering she's wearing heels.

"Serena!" He's running after her and now he's holding on to her, his jacket wrapped tightly around her shivering form.

"Leave me alone." She chokes out, unable to handle his smell, his touch or any of the kisses that he was currently pressing on her head.

He ignores her, running his hands through her matted, soaked blonde hair. "Do you remember what Chuck said at the wedding? Do you?"

She nods her head, not that he can see it or anything. Its dark and she's pressed up against him, listening to his heart beat.

"He said in the face of true love, we ought to never give up, even if the object of our affection is begging us to." His words rang loud and clear, despite the loud, pouring rain. "I'm not giving up, Serena. I can't. I _won't._"

Her tears are mixed in with the rain, but that doesn't matter as she lifts her head up, staring at him. "Dan...I can't just go back. You can't either."

"We don't have to." His hands pull her closer still, the warmth of his body helping her freezing body. "We can start new." The last four words were spoken so quietly, that she was sure that if his mouth had not been at her ear, she wouldn't have heard it.

"Okay." She finds herself agreeing, knowing that this time would be different. Everything would be new, and different. It would be like finding each other all over again.

There's something about rain that makes everything so much more romantic. The memories you look most fondly upon are the ones in the rain with your loved ones. Its as if you are more naked than naked, more exposed. To someone who has not experienced pleasure in the rain, its just water. To everyone else, its more. Much, much more. And so when Dan kisses Serena in the rain, kissing her senseless as a matter of fact, they both know this memory will stay with them for the rest of their lives, as will many others that have either come and passed or have yet to come.


End file.
